<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>watch your mouth by ivyclub</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22642327">watch your mouth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyclub/pseuds/ivyclub'>ivyclub</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>hemostasis [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), Choking, Come Swallowing, Face-Fucking, M/M, Multi, Nosebleed, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny, a non-johnny centric johnny birthday fic, face fucker donghyuck, my m.o, voyeurism but not really</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:01:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22642327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyclub/pseuds/ivyclub</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fast forward to Mark, on the cusp of an ending Dreamie promotion, and therefore an exhausted Hyuck, and halfway into Johnny’s mattress, which was exactly where he wanted to be.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>hemostasis [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>261</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>watch your mouth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>happy birthday to my one and only john suh ♡ the world is ours</p><p>two tweets made this: <a href="https://twitter.com/markieiees/status/1209581258671570952">(1)</a> and <a href="https://twitter.com/markieiees/status/1196895777689407489">(2)</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the best way, Mark supposes, he didn't anticipate ending up like this. Between two people, that is. </p><p>Really, even getting into Johnny's bed had been more than a blessing- Mark's wildest dreams come true. His beloved hyung laying with some awkward kid like Mark? Not to toot his own horn but he definitely won there. </p><p>Well, he was awkward when they first met back in 2012, Mark’s teenage years still greatly ahead of him while he navigated a new country. Speaking the language was one thing, getting used to new customs and mannerisms after having spent the last 13 years learning other ones would be quite hard. </p><p>Johnny helped him through it all. His older brother, as Johnny so lovingly referred to himself, promised to guide him in these tumultuous years where his skills would be honed to perfection in polished floorboards and loud sound systems, or something near it. He held Mark when he cried on the particularly tough nights after practice, made jokes with him in English behind the others’ backs, was a small piece of home away from home in his rough voice when he spoke in either language to Mark, a ringing of a memory in the back of his head. </p><p>He could have been like Chenle and lived with his parents once they made their way over to Korea, but being in the dorms with five to sometimes nine other boys who were also living away from home felt natural at this point to Mark. Johnny had helped ease that transition as well. </p><p>In the old dorms, Taeyong was always up late in the studio, allowing Johnny to take Mark however he wanted once he came of age. Now, in the new buildings, Johnny wasn't even on the same floor that he was, which was a huge bummer already. It wasn't abnormal to see them going in and out of each others' rooms though- Doyoung often came to Yuta's room without question.</p><p>Hyuck on the other hand, happened to be a more persistent roommate. On free days, he tended to stay up until the early hours of the morning playing Overwatch, and Johnny got looped into playing as well as his on-hand healer- half on his own volition. ("Heroes never die, hyung!")</p><p>But, Hyuck wasn’t in the dorms during Dreamie promotions. Mark counts it as a win more than a loss. </p><p>Fast forward to Mark, on the cusp of an ending Dreamie promotion, and therefore an exhausted Hyuck, and halfway into Johnny’s mattress, which was exactly where he wanted to be.</p><p>"Mark," Johnny hummed, "You're being too loud." </p><p>He fell from where he was propped up on his elbows, burying his face as best as he can into Johnny's pillow. The whines Mark tried so hard to muffle still broke through, and he choked on his voice. The older dug his thumbs into the small of his back in warning, only making Mark whine louder.</p><p>The warmth of Johnny’s chest seeped through his muscles when the older draped himself over Mark, the weight of his body pushing him deeper into the mattress. He pressed kisses into Mark’s sweaty skin, worked his way up to his ear where he nipped at the lobe. </p><p>Hushing Mark, he whispered, “You’ll wake up Hyuck, baby.”  </p><p>Mark could only blush harder, and he gave a small nod. He knew he was loud, he couldn’t help it. Drool seeped into the pillow through Mark’s open mouth as he panted into the cotton. He could hear rustling beside him but he didn’t pay much attention to it- couldn’t really, with how Johnny was treating him. </p><p>Johnny nosed down his jaw, pressing insistent kisses to Mark’s cheek until he finally turned to face the older. Soft lips touched his own and swallowed the noises he made, tongue dipping into his mouth every so often with the same gentleness. </p><p>Right in the pit of his stomach where he could feel Johnny pushing against him if he focused, heat built far faster than Mark anticipated and he brought a shaky hand to Johnny’s thigh, pressing against the flexing muscle to get him to slow down.</p><p>“Too much,” Mark whined, pulling away to look blearily at Johnny’s split slicked mouth. “Johnny, slow down.” </p><p>“Gonna cum already? We’ve barely started sweetheart,” Johnny mocked, his breath puffing warm on Mark’s cheek. He grabbed the hand pawing at his thigh by the wrist, yanking Mark back against him harder, which forced a weak cry out of him that he couldn’t muffle in time. </p><p>"No, I'm not, please-" Mark lied. He was so close, dangerously close, and he didn't know how long Johnny could go tonight for him to let go this early. </p><p>"Ma-ark." </p><p>Both parties shut up when they heard the low groan; Johnny slowed down but didn’t stop and Mark brought his face from where it was shoved. He shakily turned his head toward the source of the noise, where a body lay under grey covers that Mark had completely forgotten about once he got pressed into Johnny’s sheets.</p><p>Hyuck had an arm thrown over his face, sighing heavily as Mark's eyes landed on him from the next bed over. "Baby, you're so fucking loud." </p><p>"Ah- sorry," Mark stuttered. He squirmed at the now blaringly loud squelching that came from Johnny and him, trying to drop his hips and pull Johnny out, but the older wasn’t having it. With a stronger grip, Johnny placed both hands on Mark's hips and tugged him up. A broken moan left Mark's mouth before he remembered Hyuck was still there. </p><p>The person in question huffed and tossed his covers off, sitting up in his bed and rubbing his eyes. After a few seconds of quiet panting from Mark and Johnny, Hyuck got all the way up and left the room, not even shutting the door behind him. </p><p>Mark whined and squirmed harder when Johnny still made no move to pull out, despite it being like 4am and no one was probably awake except them- and apparently Donghyuck- but the door was open and Mark wasn’t really in the mood to be watched today. </p><p>“Johnny, please,” Mark said. “The door…” he trailed off, rubbing his face into the sheets.</p><p>Hyuck eventually came back into the room, shutting the door properly behind him, his eyes never leaving Mark’s the whole time. A whine slipped out from when Johnny shifted into him, just as Hyuck’s gaze turned a little more menacing than before. Mark bit onto his bottom lip to try to muffle himself. </p><p>Johnny ran a hand down the length of Mark’s arched back, soothing the tension there, and turned to where his roommate sat on his mattress watching them. “Wanna make good use of yourself and keep him quiet?” </p><p>Hyuck smirked. "Gladly."</p><p> </p><p>That’s where Mark was now, laying with his head off of Johnny’s bed, Hyuck standing in front of him and jacking himself off right over Mark’s face. Mark stares at the door between Hyuck’s legs, focused more on that and the blood rushing to his head than Johnny between him. </p><p>Johnny pushes back into him first, and quite slowly, much to Mark's displeasure. Fortunately (or unfortunately), Johnny keeps still after that, settling in as deep as he can. Hyuck only chuckles and steps closer. </p><p>“Say ahh,” he coos. </p><p>Mark opens his mouth and Hyuck starts feeding his dick into it, bringing one knee up to rest by Mark’s head. Almost immediately, Mark starts making noise, little quiet moans deep in his throat that still make vibrations travel up the dick in his mouth. </p><p>Neither party seems to care much about the noise Mark is making, or trying to make. The underlying fear of someone coming back and hearing them gets drowned out by the feeling of all three bodies rocking together. </p><p>The youngest stays still for a while, head tipped back in pleasure as he tried to not blow his load right away. One of his hands rests against Mark's cheek, fingers curled around the bottom of his jaw. Mark can feel him stroking his face, a way to tell him to calm down. </p><p>Eventually, Mark stops moaning and Hyuck pats his cheek, slowly drawing himself out of Mark's mouth and back in. The hand previously touching his face moves up a little so his thumb curls around Mark’s ear while he cups the side of Mark’s head. He wiggles his tongue against the underside of Hyuck's dick with every push in, teasing. </p><p>Johnny decides it's the best time to make himself known as he flexes his fingers on Mark's waist and grinds in harshly. </p><p>Mark cries out his name as best as he can, muffled by Hyuck who is still thrusting steadily into his mouth. Hyuck scowls lightly, pushing all the way forward until the crown of his dick is up against the muscles in his neck.</p><p>"Oh Mark, you're so mean. Moaning another man's name when I'm this far in your mouth," he chides. He carefully brushes his fingers over the bulge in Mark's throat, placing them right beneath where his dick shows through when he's all the way in.</p><p>Johnny lets out a short laugh. "Jealous?" he teases. </p><p>"Of course I am," Hyuck replies, playing along. "He’s being so good, how could I not when he’s not crying for me? Look at how much he can take. A bona fide whore."</p><p>Mark gags around him again trying to moan, pushing Hyuck halfway out as a broken noise works its way out. He can feel his own dick spit up precum from where it’s resting on his hip, the wetness rolling down his side and onto Johnny’s covers. Both men tsk, and Johnny slaps his thigh to hush him, then pushes his knees to his chest and starts fucking him earnestly. </p><p>“Oh we can’t have that,” Hyuck says. </p><p>Mark doesn’t quite know how he does it, but one second his eyes are closed as he adjusts to Johnny, and the next he’s staring right at the door between Hyuck’s legs once again in shock, as the younger pinches his nose closed and shoves all the way in, leaning forward to stop Mark’s jaw from dropping and letting him breathe. </p><p>Mark brings both hands up to claw at the backs of Hyuck’s thighs, digging his nails into lean muscle and fat. It’s not like he’s run out of air yet, but the panic starts settling into his chest when Hyuck still doesn’t let go. Tears blur his vision while he tries to squirm; one of his feet thumps against Johnny’s shoulder, getting the older to halt his movements for a little bit. </p><p>“Hyuck,” Johnny calls. “Cut it out.”</p><p>Hyuck kisses his teeth, taking his time to mull over the words before he lets go of Mark’s nose, stepping back enough to let Mark open his mouth as well. </p><p>Mark gasps, turning his head and letting Hyuck’s saliva soaked cock out of his mouth and onto his face, the wetness making Mark wrinkle his nose. He’s still taking in shuddery breaths, coughing at all the spit and mucus in his throat that he couldn’t swallow. </p><p>“You’re awful,” Mark rasps. Bless him, Johnny had been stroking his calf while Mark levelled out his breathing. </p><p>“Oh, but you liked it,” Hyuck says. When Mark doesn’t say anything and only flushes, Hyuck lets out a short laugh, turning his head to look up again. </p><p>Taking his cock back in his hand, Hyuck rests it right over Mark’s lips. “Mark Lee gets off on people being <i>mean</i> to him,” he says. “Don’t ya?” </p><p>From the way Mark blushes even harder and just tips his chin up to get Hyuck back into his mouth, he knows the youngest already has his answer. Hyuck lets out a short laugh that dissolves into a moan once he feels Mark suck harder around him. </p><p>"Fuck, you feel so good," Hyuck groans out. "Made to suck dick, Mark Lee." </p><p>“Made to get fucked,” Johnny mutters lowly. Mark squirms at that. </p><p>Mark is the first to cum, locking his jaw so he doesn’t bite off Hyuck’s dick as the rest of his body tenses. White cum lands on his stomach and Johnny runs his fingers through it in patterns. Mark laments Johnny’s proactive nature to put on a condom when he feels the older cum as well, hips stilling where they’re pressed against Mark’s own. The fingers previously making a mess clamp hard onto his sides and Mark lets out a low moan that sends shocks up Hyuck’s body. </p><p>“Gonna cum,” Hyuck chokes out after. </p><p>Despite being forewarned, nothing would have prepared Mark for the sensation of needing to swallow upside down. He does as best as he can at first while trying to will himself into understanding that his tongue won’t not swallow it, even with how nasty it tastes. Peristalsis is a powerful reflex, but not powerful enough it seems as cum starts to flow more steadily into his mouth and less into his throat. </p><p>The burning pain of liquid rolling into his nose is what gets Mark turning around immediately. Hips still pinned down by Johnny, Mark yanks himself back off of Hyuck and twists his upper body around, head now upright as he chokes the cum out of him and onto the hardwood floors.</p><p>“So pretty baby,” Johnny coos when he catches sight of Mark’s profile. </p><p>Cum falls in long strings from his mouth, drips out of his nose, and it’s making his eyes water something awful. It’s stuck to his lips and around his mouth from when he was turning. He blinks tearily at the floor where splatters of white paint the previously clean boards. Spit pools under his tongue and he drools that out too, unthinking; mindless of the mess he’s making. </p><p>“Oh, was that too much?” Hyuck asks, condescending around the edges. He stepped to the side when Mark had turned himself around, careful to not overwhelm him or get in his way.</p><p>Squatting so he was eye level with Mark, he watches as the older pants heavily. Mark’s shaky eyes meet his for a moment. </p><p>“Hyuck-” he works out, though it’s a little too late. </p><p>Pink slowly starts running out of his nose that is quickly replaced by straight red, rolling over the cum that’s still draining out of his sinuses. Blood drips off his chin onto the floors, adding to the saliva and cum that’s already puddled beneath Mark’s head. A stuttered breath leaves his mouth, first from shock then annoyance that of all times this could be happening, it was right now. </p><p>He brings a hand up under his face to at least save some of the clean-up, but Hyuck grabs his wrist and moves it out of the way, allowing the blood to just fall onto the floors. A moment later, Johnny reaches up and cards his fingers through Mark’s hair, slowly tilting his head forward to not let the blood run into his mouth. </p><p>It takes a minute for all the blood to stop running and Hyuck has put on his pants in the meantime. Johnny has since pulled out of him as well, bringing some tissues to wipe the lube around Mark's thighs and the cum on his stomach- or whatever isn't rubbed into the sheets. He helps turn Mark fully onto his stomach so he doesn't strain the muscles trying to twist around.</p><p>“Sorry,” Mark says, nose scrunching at the taste of blood. “I really made a mess.”</p><p>Hyuck only rolls his eyes at him, saying, ”You did but we made a mess out of you too.” He moves to get some paper towels. </p><p>“Let me help-” Mark tries pushing himself up from the bed, only to be kept down by Johnny. </p><p>“No, let me clean you up first,” the older chides. Mark lets Johnny move him to the center of the bed, making sure to keep his head up and off the sheets. He watches Johnny grab some tissues and wipe off his face, getting up to go to the bathroom to clean the dried blood. </p><p>Hyuck comes back into the room with a wad of paper towels and gets to wiping the mess on the floor. Feeling a little guilty, Mark looks around for the hoodie he came here in and tugs it on, stepping off the bed to help Hyuck clean. It’s kinda gross looking at it now, and Mark wrinkles his nose as he tries cleaning off the more dried bits. </p><p>Johnny comes up from behind him with the wet tissues, tipping Mark’s head back and thoroughly getting the dried blood off of Mark’s chin and nose. As Johnny does this, Hyuck pulls the paper towel from between Mark’s fingers and discards them, also taking Johnny’s sullied wipes once he’s done. </p><p>When they’ve all been cleaned, Mark helps to move the nightstand that sits between their two beds so they can push the mattresses together and spread out their sheets. He knows he’ll probably wake up sunk into the crack when morning comes, but that will be a problem for tomorrow's Mark.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ending kinda died there, sorry</p><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/ivyclvb">twt</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>